


Carpool

by natalyaalianovnaromanova



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Mama Spider, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov, baby spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalyaalianovnaromanova/pseuds/natalyaalianovnaromanova
Summary: Happy's sick, so someone else will be picking Peter up. He never guessed that it would be Natasha Romanoff.
Kudos: 61





	Carpool

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3, so yeah. Well, enjoy!

Peter Parker sat at the back of his class, head down, trying not to attract too much attention to himself. His phone ringed. He grabbed it out of his phone. Looking up, he noted that his teacher was still droning on about something, and everyone was either pretending to be engrossed with what he was saying, or talking and passing notes. He couldn't blame them. Honour roll maths wasn't all that fun.

Returning to his phone, Peter saw that it was from Mr Stark. He smiled, until he opened the message, "hey kid, Happy's sick, so someone else is going to pick you up."

He frowned, before replying, "who?"

Mr Stark answered almost immediately, "I don't know, but Pep's got it covered. Don't worry. Let me ask her."

Peter sighed before typing, "thank you Mr Stark."

"Okay, so Pepper was vague. Said that you'll know when you saw that person. Also, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?"

He stifled a grin, before texting back, "a large amount, Mr Stark."

"You're hopeless, kid. I need to go now, Pepper's dragging me to another press conference, Peter let out a laugh, though it turned a few heads. Mr Stark always complained about press conferences, hated them with vengeance.

"Wait, at least tell me what the car will look like," He asked, desperate for some clue.

Tony just responded with, "don't know. Hopefully a car. Actually, I need to tell Pepper to make sure that person is driving a car."

"Are you sure you have no idea?" Peter questioned, looking for clues.

All he got in response was, "I have a few ideas, but no. I need to go. Contact me if there are any problems."

Peter sighed to himself, "okay."

Peter was rather nervous, worried who Pepper might of asked. He didn't need anyone suspecting he was Spiderman. He didn't need any attention, or suspicions. The day seemed to drag on, and to make matters worse, his final class ended late. Great. More witnesses.

He made his way to his locker, carrying his books with practised ease. Peter reached his locker and entered the code with one hand, the other holding the textbooks. He swung his locker open, tipping the books into his bag, completely covering the Spiderman suit at the bottom.

He grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and continued down the hall. On the way, out, he saw that Ned and MJ were waiting for him.

"Hey," Peter greeted.

"Hey yourself," MJ said, "who's picking you up today? Or are you walking?"

"Dunno, Happy's sick, so Mr Stark said that someone would be coming," he answered.

Ned questioned, "do you know who?"

"Nope," he replied.

"Any details on their appearance or car?" MJ asked, continuing the interrogation.

Peter shrugged, "Mr Stark doesn't know, or didn't tell me, just said that I would know once I saw him or her."

"Thats vague," MJ remarked.

The trio stepped out the door and outside, where most of the student body was. Unfortunately so was Flash.

Flash turned around, noting that Peter was looking for someone, "Hey Penis Parker!" he shouted, smirking smugly, "looking for someone?"

"Knock it off, Flash," MJ declared, stepping in, while Peter shot her a grateful glance.

"Get out of the way Michelle, this isn't your problem," Flash sneered.

Peter spoke up, "it's alright MJ, ignore him."

She just rolled her eyes and glared Flash, before saying, "I have to go, you got this covered?"

"Yeah yeah, it's fine. See you tomorrow," Peter replied.

MJ nodded, "See you, losers."

Once she was out of earshot, Ned turned to Peter, "do you have a death wish?"

He shook his head, "your mom's here, you might want to go."

"Are you sure-"

Peter cut him off, "yes, I'm fine," and pushing him away.

Ned muttered something about Peter and an idiot before leaving.

Flash and his goons came over to Peter, now by himself, "what do you want, Flash?" he grumbled.

"What do I want Penis?" Flash asked, coming closer.

Peter's hand unzipped his bag, fumbling for his phone. He almost grasped it, but Flash aimed a hard blow at his stomach. Peter didn't do anything, he knew if he retaliated the kids would get suspicious. So this beating continued on for a few minutes, seeming like eternity to Peter, until someone approached them. He swore under his breath. Who was so stupid that they would dare stand up for him. That is, until the mysterious person approached.

Her voice was calm and collected, but barely covered the thinly veiled anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Flash didn't look up, "go away," he ordered dismissively.

"Stop it. Or you don't want to know what I'll do," she stated. Peter looked up, and gulped. He knew who it was. Pepper sure had a twisted sense of humour.

Flash ignored the woman, still not turning around, "is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise."

To these words he finally looked behind him, and gulped. Standing behind him, not looking the least amused was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow herself, twirling a small silver dagger in her right hand. She threw it, barely missing Flash's head, embedding itself in the wall.

"Leave him alone, or else you'll find that the next dagger won't miss," she threatened, her voice soft and low, yet more terrifying than her threats from before.

"Peter, let's go," she said, much to the shock of Flash and the remainder of the student body.

Peter sighed, getting up on his feet, "you can't go around promising to kill everyone, Tasha."

Natasha just rolled her eyes, looking pleased with herself, and turned back to the rest of the students, "mess with him, and you mess with me."

Everyone nodded, too stunned for words. Peter Parker knew the Black Widow? Flash just trembled, rooted in his spot.

"Come on Peter," she demanded, "Stark's going to kill me if we're late."

He nodded and ran up to her, trying to catch up. Peter dived into the backseat of her Corvette, not making eye contact with anyone.

"ты не должен был этого делать," he said. (You shouldn't of done that.)

She shrugged, "я могу делать все, что я хочу." (I can do whatever I want.)

Peter sighed and looked out the window, welcoming the comfortable silence.


End file.
